


Sake & Baked Goods

by brenforelsket



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: I’m still new to writing but here’s the second fan fiction I’ve done. It’s again some Kakashi fluff, I just love him lol I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Sake & Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to writing but here’s the second fan fiction I’ve done. It’s again some Kakashi fluff, I just love him lol I hope you enjoy!

“I know what you’re doing.” you said, slightly slurring your words, as Kurenai poured more sake.  
She had invited you over for drinks after seeing you acting more on edge than normal & knowing you wouldn’t talk sober, she thought getting you drunk would get you to spill what had been on your mind.  
“Thats okay, now talk. I know you’re upset about something. What’s going on?”  
You let out a loud groan & threw your head back. You really didn’t want to talk about how Kakashi had been ignoring you for days but if anyone would listen & try to give the best advice, it was Kurenai.  
“Fine. But I’m not happy this is how you’re getting this out of me.”  
She smiled & shrugged  
“I’m worried Kakashi knows I have feelings for him. He’s been ignoring me for days & I don’t know why.” Unable to stop yourself from losing it, your words started to come out loudly & fast “I don’t think I did anything to let onto my feelings but what if I did & now he doesn’t want to even be friends? I don’t want my feelings to ruin our friendship. I can deal with having feelings for him & him not having those feelings back but I can’t deal with not even being friends & I-“  
“Y/n, breathe” Kurenai broke you off as you started to turn red & tears swelled up in your eyes  
“I don’t want to talk about this anymore Kurenai. I’m too drunk & emotional. The whole situation sucks.”  
“Have you talked to Kakashi about this?”  
“HA! As if I could. What would I even say? ‘Hey, I know Im falling for you & I think you know that too but why are you ignoring me?’ Real smooth.”  
“I’m serious y/n. You don’t need to bring up anything about your feelings. Just ask him.”  
You scoffed & grabbed more sake. Easier said than done Kurenai.  
***  
As sun light came through your window, you took a deep breathe, trying not to feel too hungover, or maybe even still a little dunk? You had way too much to drink last night & ended up only talking about your feelings for Kakashi. Kurenais only advice, talk to him but that seemed out of the question. You could barely talk to her about it. What made you think you could talk to the man you had romantic feelings for?  
Head spinning, stomach growling as you sat up you decided it was best to go get some food & stop thinking about Kakashi.  
***  
As you enjoyed your baked goods from your favorite bakery in the village, you couldn’t help but notice the silvered hair ninja walk past the bakery. Anger & butterflies filled your stomach, or maybe it was just the pastries & alcohol trying to come back up.  
How dare he strut by looking- well like he always does but still! How dare he ruin your breakfast when all you wanted to do was stop thinking about him.  
Kakashi was just about to be out of your line of sight when you found yourself getting up & walking after him.  
‘Oh god, am I really doing this?’ You thought to yourself as you became flushed with what you knew was anger & a little bit of alcohol.  
“Kakashi Hatake!” You yelled, trying to close the distance between yourself & the ninja.  
He turned to look at you, his eyes widening as he saw you stomping your way over to him.  
“Kakashi! Enough of this! I know you’ve been avoiding me” you came so close to him, your bodies almost touching.  
“Y/n..” he put his hand behind his head  
“No, Kakashi! You’re gonna listen to me, alright?” You poked him in the chest.  
You couldn’t believe where all this courage had come from “you’ve been avoiding me for days & I’m sick of it. I can deal with trying to hide my true feelings for you but I can’t deal with not even being your friend & I don’t know what I’ve done to make you-“  
“Woah! Y/n-sensei, you have feelings for Kakashi-sensei?!”  
“Oh my god.” The words left your mouth as you turned to meet the faces of Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura. Narutos face lighting up waiting for a reply to his question.  
Had you really not noticed Kakashis students as you walked up to him? This was so much worse than you ever could have imagined.  
You could feel your face turning more red each passing second.  
‘I need to get out of here’ you thought as you started to feel the sake from last night & this morning pastries make their way back up.  
With a deep breath, you turned around & started to walk away, not even caring what Kakashi had to say at this point.  
“Y/n, wait” He called as you walked further away, you didn’t stop but Kakashi followed & grabbed your arm.  
“Y/n don’t walk away. We can tal-“  
“Kakashi, just stop. I let the cat out of the bag on accident & in front of your team! I don’t want to talk anymore.”  
You could feel the sake still trying to force its way up & it only getting worse as you grew more anxious.  
“I’m about to leave with team 7 on a mission but we can talk when I get back. I’m sorry for avoiding you. Honestly...” he smiled that adorable one eyed smile & put his hand on the back of his head, “I’ve been avoiding you because I have feelings for you too & I haven’t been sure what to do about it.”  
The smile that had come across your face was quickly turned around as you felt the fight with the sake & pastries being lost.  
A quick turn on your heels & you were leaning over throwing up.  
‘God dammit. Why now?!’ You continued to curse inside your head as more came up.  
A hand starting to gather up the hair around your face & pat your back.  
After a few moments, you straighten out & tried to gain composure. Kakashi let go of your hair.  
“Y/n are you alright?”  
“Actually feeling a lot better now.”  
You turned to face Kakashi  
“Thank you & I’m sorry. This so embarrassing.”  
The embarrassment you felt showed on your face  
Kakashi brushed away the hair that was stuck to your cheek.  
“Let’s talk when I get back, okay?”  
Another adorable one eyed smile.  
Kakashi leaned forward & kissed your forehead, the soft silk of his mask & his lips under it making you melt.  
“Okay, be safe.” You couldn’t hide the smile that came across your face as he waved & walked back to his team.


End file.
